


With a whimper

by Lady_Lina_Raspberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Dystopian Future, Fluff, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medicine, Science, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, Vomiting, it's not that bad, non permanent injury
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lina_Raspberry/pseuds/Lady_Lina_Raspberry
Summary: Высокий мужчина крепко сжимает его руку.— Никому не рассказывай, - и это не вопрос.Луи качает головой, дёргается. Ему все ещё больно.— Прекрасно, - большие глаза с интересом смотрят на него, и высокий мужчина отпускает его. - Стало холодно. Вот, возьми. И носи.Луи опять дёргается, когда глава Сектора оборачивает вокруг его шеи свой длинный шарф. Тот ещё хранит его тепло. Парень прикасается к мягкому материалу.— Спасибо.Мужчина сквозь зубы произносит:— Не надо. Никогда не благодари меня.Антиутопия AU. Луи слишком долго был один, и уже не помнит, какого это жить с людьми, а Гарри устал иметь дело с тощими, дикими, чужими.





	1. Конец пути.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a whimper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640922) by [kitundercover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitundercover/pseuds/kitundercover). 



_Это мертвая земля_  
Земля колючего кактуса  
Здесь каменные истуканы  
Поднимают свои мертвые руки в мольбе  
Под мерцание затухающей звезды.  
  
**Томас Стернз Элиот — Полые люди**

  
  
      Это точно 11:57 вечера, когда он впервые встречает его.  
  
      Луи точно помнит, что это 11:57 вечера, когда Макс, с которым он провел последние три года, порвал с ним.  
  
      Это 11:57 вечера, слова «Я так больше не могу» эхом раздаются в его голове, а он смотрит на грязную швабру у стены, и это такая маленькая, незначительная вещь. Особенно по сравнению с отвратительным телешоу, его жизнью. Луи переводит взгляд на экран, где бегущей строкой проносится «Девять человек утонуло у берегов Чили», а в углу ярко выделяются крохотные цифры 11:57. И единственное, о чем он может думать, это то, что он пропускает последний автобус до дома.  
  


***

  
      Где-то вдалеке раздается рокот автомобиля, и Луи мотает головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Это всего лишь галлюцинация. Нет рокота автомобиля. И нет никакого автомобиля. На это требуется большое количество бензина, нефти, топлива, а их запасы давно иссякли из недр земли. Так что Луи решает, что услышанное ему кажется  
  
      Рокот звучит снова, на этот раз уже ближе, и Луис открытым ртом оборачивается вокруг, замечая появляющийся на захудалой сельской дороге грязный белый фургон. Его лакированное покрытие исцарапано, но все равно понятно, что когда-то он был белоснежным. Машина сильно подпрыгивала на корявой дороге.  
  
      Когда-то давно Луи махал руками, прыгал, кричал и улыбался, но после прошлой зимы его энтузиазм стих. Он мог бы _спрятаться_ , но сейчас он опытен, и не станет бояться таинственного фургона.  
  
      Он делает осторожный шаг назад, чтобы его не заметили. Здоровые двадцатилетние парни не такая уж и редкость, но все же привлекают внимание. Он может поднимать тяжелые предметы, работать, поэтому он очень полезен, особенно его физическая сила.  
  
      Луи делает еще один осторожный шаг, как автомобиль начинает тормозить. Он не волнуется, и это никак не оправдывает его невнимательность. Он чуть поправляет свой рюкзак на спине. Он надеется, что владелец фургона не захочет красть его вещи.  
  
      Из окна высовывается светлая голова и улыбается, показывая ряд белых ровных зубов.  
  
      — Не прячься, приятель, — послышался ирландский акцент, что удивляет Луи больше, чем его крашеные волосы.  
  
      Он пожимает плечами, привыкая к яркому свету фар.  
  
      — У тебя есть автомобиль, — его голос звучит немного грубо, странно и незнакомо.  
  
      Парень улыбается шире, словно это был самый остроумный ответ в его жизни.  
  
      — Да, приятель, он приводит ко мне парней*.  
  
      Луи кивает, потому что он помнит эту песню, но все равно продолжает молчать, потому что тут что-то не так, и он и шага не сделает, пока не поймет, что тут происходит.  
  
      Возможно, он совершает ошибку. Возможно, ему следовало бы спрятаться. В любом случае, уже слишком поздно.  
  
      — Куда направляешься? — тон его голоса легкий и веселый, но Луи ему все равно не доверяет, просто снова пожимает плечами, надеясь, что парень уйдет. — Да не стесняйся, приятель, мы в пару миль от больницы.  
  
      — И поэтому ты используешь машину.  
  
      Парень смеется.  
  
      — Это чистая правда. Но у меня нет времени стоять тут с тобой и болтать, тем более мне не хватит электричества найти остальных.  
  
      Электрический автомобиль. Возможно, на солнечных батареях. И парень, похоже, инженер или какой-то рабочий, а, может, все вместе.  
  
      Довольно привлекательное сочетание. Он выглядит вполне нормальным, возможно, Луи стоит присоединиться к нему на день или два, проверить его, а там можно остаться и на несколько недель. Ну или столько, сколько потребуется наполнить его желудок едой.  
  
      Но есть кое-что странное в этом парне. Он слишком веселый. Слишком нетерпеливый. Его подбородок гладко выбритый, а рубашка свежая, и Луи уже давно не встречал этих вещей.  
  
      Он молчит, отводит взгляд и осматривает окружающую местность. Вокруг ни души, и он вполне уверен, что успеет убежать от этого парня раньше, чем тот выйдет из машины. Луи всегда быстро бегал.  
  
      Конечно же, улыбающиеся незнакомцы не ездят одни.  
  
      Молчание тянется, напоминая о далеком прошлом Луи. Улыбка парня тускнеет.  
  
      — Слушай, чувак. Нам нужна информация, и, если она у тебя есть, мы обменяем ее тебе на ночлег. Или ты можешь просто познакомиться с новыми людьми, завести друзей…  
  
      Луи делает шаг назад, кончики его пальцев немеют от холода. Он должен спрятаться. _Должен спрятаться._  
  
      Он снова осматривает местность, учитывая все варианты. Его нож надежно спрятан в рюкзаке, обмотан одеждой, чтобы ненароком не поранить никого. Но он вряд ли собирался его использовать. И надеялся, что им не придется обороняться.  
  
      Он делает медленный глубокий вдох.  
  
      — И… Как долго я могу у вас остаться?  
  
      Луи замечает, как улыбка полностью исчезает с его лица.  
  
      — Хорошо. Но за все нужно платить, не так ли?  
  
      Ох, точно. Дерьмо. Гребаное дерьмо. Неправильное решение. В его голову приходит только одно слово. Опасное. Уродливое.  
  
       _Ферма._  
  
      Он должен был сразу догадаться, что этот человек фермер. Это всем известно.  
  
      Луи напрягает ноги. Позади него есть бак. Если быстро запрыгнуть на него, то он потом тут же затеряется в поле, а там уже добежит до дома, где спал последние две недели. Да, он вполне может это сделать.  
  
      — А если у меня нет никаких новостей?  
  
      — Тогда мне жаль, приятель. Правда.  
  
      Луи замечает, как из задней части фургона поднимаются два широкоплечих мужчины, спрыгивают на землю и направляются к нему.  
  
      Он быстро карабкается на бак, ловко уворачиваясь от рук и не обращая внимание на крики. Он решает не тратить силы на ответную реакцию.  
  
      Трава, через которую он бежит, длинная и грубая, дикие цветы только-только начали расти в начале весны, а земля все еще мокрая от ночного дождя. Луи уже далеко убежал, но все равно слышит своих преследователей.  
  
      Его рюкзак легкий, а Луи голоден. Он постоянно хочет есть. И живет так последние пять лет. Ему постоянно приходится скрываться от фермеров, потому что он постоянно ворует у них одну важную вещь.  
  
      Еду.  
  
      И только фермеры могут обеспечить его всем необходимым. Углеводами, белками, которые так необходимы для построения мышц, которые делают вас сильнее. Но это все равно не имеет никакого значения. Луи чувствует, как все его тело начинает дрожать. Рыбы, которую он поймал два дня назад, оказывается недостаточно, а в доме пусто, когда он оказывается там.  
  
      Он не собирается этого делать, но все же стоит попробовать.  
  
      Ему больно тыкают плечом в спину, из легких выбивает весь воздух, Луи падает на землю, но это для него не неожиданность. Этого достаточно, чтобы отключить его, юноша видит, как темнеет в глазах, а, когда он вновь приходит в себя, он уже связан. И вот теперь действительно поздно.


	2. Похищенный.

      — Ребята, пожалуйста, прекратите спорить, у нас гость! — кричит с места водителя крашеный блондин.  
  
      Луи безучастно смотрит в пол. Все это время он сидит на жестком металлическом сидении, пока они медленно едут по ухабистым дорогам. Парня разрывает на части. Его задница хочет, чтобы этот кошмар поскорее закончился, а остальная часть тела требует время на восстановление перед очередной попыткой вырваться на свободу.  
  
      — Я перестану спорить только тогда, когда Грег извинится.  
  
      Лиам. Он напоминает Луи золотистого ретривера, который жил по соседству с домом его родителей. Эти мысли вызывают трепет в его груди. Хорошие воспоминания даются парню особенно тяжело.  
  
      — А что толку, Ли? Сомневаюсь, что проблема в этом.  
  
      Лиам фыркает.  
  
      — Лишним извиниться никогда не будет.  
  
      Третий член команды просто пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Он пытался уйти.  
  
      — И вот далеко бы он убежал, Грег? Ты посмотри на него! Кожа да кости. Он сам упал, а ты его даже пальцем не тронул.  
  
      Грег снова пожимает плечами.  
  
      Луи игнорирует их и фокусируется на своем теле. Его ноги все еще немного дрожат, в желудке ощущается тяжесть, хотя он ничего не ел, но он не болит, да и голова нормально соображает. Все нормально.  
  
      Он немного подпрыгивает, и веревка на его руках растягивается.  
  
      — Боже, Грег, оставь его в покое.  
  
      Он туже затягивает узел.  
  
      — Все должно быть надежным. Он может попытаться выскочить.  
  
      Луи правда не нравится его голос. Он глубокий, гнусавый, скрипучий. Неужели Грег действительно думает, что он попытается сейчас сбежать? Луи прекрасно понимает, как малы его шансы целым спрыгнуть с движущегося фургона, особенно когда его руки связаны. Он в лучшем случае отделается ушибами и синяками.  
  
      — Да ну, вряд ли, — вмешивается водитель до того, как Лиам вообще успевает открыть рот. — Не думаю, что он рискнет спрыгнуть.  
  
      — Он кажется довольно безрассудным.  
  
      — Нет, — слышит он краем уха, и усталость тут же проходит. — Он не прыгнет, Грег, ему не нужны травмы. Если бы этот парень не ценил свою жизнь, его бы тут с нами не было. Вокруг не было людей, которые могли бы ему помочь. Он здесь, потому что выжил.  
  
      Луи тошнит. Возможно, это из-за движения фургона или от голода. Но, в любом случае, точно не от слов водителя.  
  
      В спину тускло светит солнце, едва пробивающееся сквозь облака, но Луи не думал, что рассвет настанет так скоро. Хотя даже если бы было достаточно светло, рассматривать все равно особо нечего: рядом нет ничего, что могло бы пригодиться. Только кусок веревки, которой связали ему запястья.  
  
      Он немного шевелит ими, потому что материал больно впивается в кожу. Похоже, ему придется бежать со связанными руками. Его запястья тонкие, но кисти рук большие, и не так уж легко выскользнуть даже из растянутой петли, а он не хочет стирать руки в кровь. У него в рюкзаке есть кое-какие лекарства, но он уже не сможет их принять, если сбежит.  
  
      — У него был нож, — бормочет Грег, и Луи кажется, что тот разговаривает сам с собой.  
  
      Парень снова осматривает фургон. Лиам наблюдает за ним с нескрываемым беспокойством в больших карих глазах, хотя Луи уже не может точно определить отношение людей по их мимике. Ведь за эту зиму он не встретил ни одного человека.  
  
      Он чувствует легкий поток воздуха рядом с собой и переводит взгляд на Грега, который, нахмурив брови, внимательно смотрит на него.  
  
      — Луи, — негромко зовет его Лиам, привлекая внимание. — Все нормально, можешь успокоиться.  
  
      Они, конечно же, обыскали его вещи. И нашли в сумке бумажник. Там лежат его водительские права — единственное, что осталось от прошлой жизни. Он снова слышит свое имя и оборачивается. Грег пытается прибрать к рукам его консервный нож, часы, очки, но водитель качает головой и велит все вернуть на место.  
  
      Луи чувствует себя подавленным при мысли о том, что ему придется оставить бумажник. Это его связь с самим собой, так что парню даже думать не хочется о том, чтобы его оставить. Ему, наверное, придется все-таки за ним вернуться.  
  
      Лиам медленно тянется вперед и касается его тыльной стороной ладони. Он напоминает Луи собаку. Его каштановые волосы чистые и аккуратно уложенные, а руки теплые и сильные. Мозолистые, не такие грубые, как у Луи, но все же.  
  
      Он снова смотрит на Грега. Вот он настораживает. Его волосы и одежда грязнее, чем у двоих других, а к поясу тяжелых джинс прикреплен мясницкий нож.  
  
      — Луи, твои руки… — Лиам немного поправляет веревки на его запястьях. Они болят, стерты в кровь, и по пальцам стекают красные капли. — Тебе нужно успокоиться.  
  
      — Я спокоен.  
  
      Он хмурится, когда его похитители подпрыгивают на очередной кочке.  
  
      — Луи? — Лиам с нетерпением наклоняется вперед.  
  
      На него один за другим обрушиваются вопросы: откуда он, куда шел, был ли он один, голоден ли, не замерз ли.  
  
      Луи сидит и терпеливо ждет, когда шум прекратится. Из-за этих всех вопросов у него разболелась голова. Парень еще раз осматривает фургон, но ничего нового не замечает. Ничто не сможет ему помочь.  
  
      После очередной встряски в груди начинает болеть, его сердце тревожно трепещет, напоминая ему, что нужно поесть или попить, чтобы повысить кровяное давление.  
  
      Лиам ловит его, когда он падает вперед, теряя сознание.  
  
      — Господи, Луи!  
  
      Он приходит в себя тут же, как парень касается его, но у него слишком мало сил, чтобы пытаться себя защищать, когда инстинкт самосохранения на пределе.  
  
      Но он все еще может смотреть. И говорить, хоть и тихо.  
  
      — Хватит, — едва произносит он.  
  
      Но этого, кажется, достаточно, потому что Лиам тут же отпускает его и немного ждет, чтобы убедиться, что он не упадет снова.  
  
      — Дерьмо. Мне очень жаль, Луи. Правда, приятель. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что мы плохие.  
  
      У Луи складывается ощущение, что Лиам будет продолжать разговаривать до тех пор, пока он его не простит, поэтому он медленно кивает, чтобы избежать еще одного приступа головной боли.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, дружище. Просто ты неважно выглядишь, и ты такой худой, хотя это куртка делает тебя таким крошечным, но все же…  
  
      Лиам выпрямляет спину, и Луи следует его примеру.  
  
      — Хорошо, что мы нашли тебя. Я знаю, тебе это не нравится, но ты так долго не продержишься.  
  
      Его слова для Луи не неожиданность, и Лиам далеко не первый человек, кто ему это говорит.  
  
      — Но уже наступила весна, — скрипучим голосом произносит парень, чувствуя, как внутри него закипает гнев. Если эти ребята собираются его похитить, то он не позволит им думать, что они делают ему одолжение.  
  
      Лицо Лиама меняет выражение. Теперь он выглядит растерянным.  
  
      Грег еще даже не открыл рот, но Луи уже чувствует, что тот скажет.  
  
      — Удивительно, как ты в одиночку пережил зиму.  
  
      Это не вопрос, поэтому Луи молчит.  
  
      — Как давно ты живешь один? Ты как животное. Вообще помнишь, как выглядят люди?  
  
      Голова Луи немного дергается, но он старается держать себя в руках.  
  
      — Ах… — в его голове раздаются сотни злых и колких ответов. — Так, есть немного.  
  
      Гнев — пустая трата сил, Луи не имеет права ему поддаваться. Гнев питается энергией. Он огонь, а у Луи нет для него топлива.  
  
      Слабая дрожь в его и без того уставших мышцах превращается в судороги, спазмы, которые он больше не может контролировать, трясясь в темном грязном фургоне.  
  
      Луи не знает, как долго они уже едут. Грег кажется довольным его ответом, Лиам же откидывается назад и внимательно наблюдает за ним.  
  
      Он сползает на острый край сидения и еще раз, последний, подскакивает на кочке, как вдруг наступает долгожданный покой.  
  
      — Мы приехали, — кричит водитель с переднего сидения.  
  
      Луи все еще злится, и эта злость согревает его изнутри, хотя снаружи ему холодно, и на этот раз он старается удержать это чувство, чтобы сохранить адреналин. Его мышцы колотит от стремления ухватиться за последний шанс на свободу.  
  
      Фургон скрипит, и Луи слышит, как сзади тяжелые ботинки приземляются на гравий.  
  
      Раздается стук, скрип, и дверь открывается, впуская внутрь слишком яркий свет, что заставляет Луи сощуриться, но ему и не нужно видеть.  
  
      При первой же возможности Луи выпрыгивает из фургона. Легко увернувшись от блондина-водителя, он тут же рванул вперед. Его движения очень неуклюжие из-за связанных рук, но парень не обращает на это внимания и окидывает взглядом местность: перед ним невысокое каменное здание, так что ему приходится изменить направление.  
  
      Справа растут деревья, и может на этот раз он все-таки сможет это сделать.  
  
      Луи снова уворачивается, когда что-то ударяет его спину. От этого парень теряет равновесие и падает на колени. Что-то в его теле хрустнуло, но на этот раз его никто и ничто не сможет остановить.  
  
      — Грег!  
  
      Луи все еще слышит их голоса, поэтому продолжает бежать изо всех сил.  
  
      Его дыхание сбивается, отдает резкими болями в боку, и Луи вспоминает о сломанных костях, которые тут же отходят на второй план. Потому что теперь он в лесу.  
  
      Парень ускоряется. Перед глазами плывет, но он обязательно отблагодарит себя за старания, потому что у него получилось! Звуков погони больше не слышно. Вокруг тишина. Сам лес помогает ему спрятаться. Луи затаивает дыхание и бесшумно передвигает ногами.  
  
      Он не замечает тонкой металлической ограды до тех пор, пока не врезается в нее; ощупывая ее связанными руками, Луи пытается подняться, но никак не может.  
  
      И все же в лесу по-прежнему тихо, темно, тут можно спокойно скрыться. Он может тут спрятаться. Конечно, может.  
  
      Что-то большое и теплое прижимается к нему сзади, и он падает назад. Безопасно. Он тут в безопасности.  
  
      Особенно в темное время суток.  
  
      И в тишине.  
  
      Но что за странный запах? Запах чистоты… И что-то теплое. Луи пронзает мелкая дрожь страха. Он далеко не в безопасности.  
  
      — Прости, приятель, — шепчет кто-то ему на ухо уже второй раз за утро, и Луи погружается в темноту.


	3. Глава 3. Воссоединение.

      Постоянный шум заставляет Луи дрожать.  
  
      — Объясни, почему ты выбрал именно его, Найл, потому что я искренне не понимаю, как он может быть кому-то полезен.  
  
      Ох, прекрасно.  
  
      — Ты какой-то злой, приятель. Ты же с ним даже не разговаривал.  
  
      Луи молча осматривает человека, который стоит рядом с его похитителем-блондином. Тот высокий, с чистыми, блестящими каштановыми волосами, собранными в неопрятный пучок. Луи становится интересно, сколько средств тот тратит на то, чтобы ухаживать за кудрями.  
  
      Он немного меняет положение на старом потрёпанном диване, в комнате тускло, тяжёлое одеяло, кажется, давит, но оно мягкое, и от него тепло.  
  
      — Нам не нужны новые люди, мы не сможем кормить ещё и его. Я не понимаю, почему вы вообще вышли наружу, — его голос глубокий, а тон не подразумевает возражений.  
  
      — Утром подошёл Саймон и послал нас на улицу, — хмурит брови Найл, шаркая ботинками по линолеуму.  
  
      Мужчина закрывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
      — Тогда скажи ему, что вы никого не нашли.  
  
      Луи неуверенно дёргается, когда сердце ускоряет свой ритм от одного упоминания свободы.  
  
      — Не могу, он уже знает.  
  
      Разочарование вызывает головокружение, и Луи действительно рад, что лежит. Он отвлекается, обдумывая план побега. Существуют всего одна дверь, ведущая в мрачный серый коридор, и узкое окно, расположенное так высоко, что парень в жизни до него не достанет. Стекло почему-то затемнено, и Луи даже не хочет думать о том, почему это сделано. Что же, ему придётся терпеть всё это немного дольше. Он бы всё равно не смог бежать прямо сейчас.  
  
      В воздухе висит молчание, и мужчины поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он старается не дёргаться, когда поочерёдно смотрит на обоих.  
  
      — Я поговорю с ним, скажу, что он нам не подходит.  
  
      Луи вновь ощущает эту лёгкую вспышку гнева, которая мгновенно заглушается приступом усталости. Его пальцы нервно дёргаются без причины.  
  
      Блондин качает головой, а Луи смотрит на хмурого мужчину.  
  
      — Мне жаль, приятель, но Саймон его уже одобрил.  
  
      Глубокий суровый вздох заставляет Луи поёжиться. В конце концов, существует столько способов расправиться с нежелательными гостями, и вряд ли кто-то будет расследовать такое убийство.  
  
      — Слушай, — продолжает водитель, — Саймон хочет, чтобы мы подержали его у себя около месяца, немного покормили, проследили, чтобы он пришёл в форму, а там его отправят во Второй Сектор, и тебе больше не придётся о нём беспокоиться.  
  
      Другой мужчина прищуривается и качает головой, резко разворачиваясь и уходя.  
  
      — Мне всё равно, Найл, — бросает он через плечо. — Поговори с Саймоном.  
  
      Ещё какое-то время Найл смотрит ему вслед, и Луи пытается понять, откуда доносится это настойчивое жужжание.  
  
      — Прости, Луи.  
  
      Ещё сильнее. Постоянное, бесконечное и громкое жужжание. Он чувствует его всем телом, пальцы ног покалывает.  
  
      — Иногда он сердитый. Просто слишком много думает.  
  
      Луи поджимает под себя ступни, пытаясь спрятать их. На мягком диване, с тёплым одеялом и перьевой подушкой успокоиться гораздо проще.  
  
      — Думаю, он переживает, что нам не хватит еды. Эта зима была долгой.  
  
      Глаза Луи закрываются, но он силой заставляет их раскрыться вновь.  
  
      — Полагаю, ты и так всё прекрасно понимаешь.  
  
      В коридоре наконец-то становится ярче, словно солнце прогоняет утреннюю туманную дымку, но другая часть комнаты все ещё тёмная и мрачная, и Луи изо всех сил старается бодрствовать.  
  
      Блондин отдаляется к двери, но Луи готов поклясться, что тот не двигается.  
  
      — Тебе нужно прекратить сопротивляться и пытаться бороться с нами. Мы хотим помочь тебе.  
  
      Даже если бы Луи был настроен на разговор, то всё равно бы не придал ему большого значения, потому что злился.  
  
      Но он так устал за весь день, что мысли были только о том, как лечь и отдохнуть.  
  
      «Это можно, — думает он. — Скорее всего».  
  
      — Ты хочешь спать? Ладно, отдыхай. Когда ты проснёшься, мы покормим тебя и переоденем, назначим кровать.  
  
      Эти слова заставляют его вздрогнуть. Когда Луи было около десяти, он подписался на один футбольный журнал. Каждую неделю выходил новый выпуск, который он с любовью собирал в специальную папку, точно по номерам. А теперь он здесь. Очередной экземпляр чьей-то коллекции.  
  
      — Мне придётся запереть тебя, Луи. Но только на этот раз.  
  
      Луи отходит от двери, как только она закрывается, и уже больше ничего не хочет сказать. Он думает о том, что ему действительно можно на время прекратить оборону и воспользоваться перемирием.  
  
      Лёжа в темноте, он наконец-то перестаёт бороться даже с собственным телом и засыпает.  
  


***

  
      Луи вздрагивает от щелчка замка, тут же группируется, готовясь себя защищать, не совсем ещё понимая, что происходит. Так что он облегчённо выдыхает, когда замечает испуганное лицо Лиама.  
  
      Лёгкий солнечный свет проникает через открытую дверь, и Луи хмурится. Неужели он так мало спал?  
  
      — Доброе утро, Луи! Хорошо спалось? — весело звучит Лиам, но Томлинсон игнорирует его вопрос и полностью сосредотачивается на глубокой тарелке в его руках. Там апельсины, настоящие апельсины и, матерь Божья, брокколи! Рот тут же наполняется слюной. Тут же и рыба, и что-то серое, похожее на моллюсков. Луи приходит к выводу, что они, должно быть, близко к морю. Именно туда он и направлялся, когда его схватили. Однако потребность в пище окончательно заглушает инстинктивный страх перед глубокими водоёмами. Парню на секунду становится интересно, что именно заставило всех этих людей сплотиться и жить вместе? Одна мысль об этом заставляет его дрожать.  
  
      Лиам держит тарелку и вилку и всё ещё улыбается, и Луи осторожно забирает всё себе, откидываясь назад на стену и подавляя усиливающееся чувство страха, охватившее его с головой. Сначала он накалывает брокколи, закрывая глаза от яркого аромата. Овощ поджарен на гриле или на костре. Томлинсон с благоговением выдыхает, когда начинает медленно жевать.  
  
      — Я рад, что ты решил покушать, Луи. Мы беспокоились, что ты нервничаешь.  
  
      Несмотря на тишину в комнате, голос Лиама кажется скучным гудением, отдающим в голове. Луи оглядывается вокруг и вновь возвращается к еде. До этого разговора он был спокоен, но не теперь.  
  
      — Нет, нет! — тут же начинает беспокоиться Лиам. — Мы не станем тебя лечить или что-то подобное. Просто… Ты правда сильно переживаешь, как будто тебе здесь не нравится.  
  
      Луи продолжат смотреть в свою тарелку и медленно пережёвывает пищу. Он крепко держит руками миску, поставленную на колени. Разминает пальцы ног. С телом всё в порядке. Возможно, рёбра всё ещё сильно болят, но это старая травма. Желудок полный, его больше не тошнит, а голова такая же ясная. Это не наркотик. Остальное его не интересует.  
  
      Он вновь берёт вилку, накалывает несколько кусочков брокколи и продолжает монотонно жевать.  
  
      — Так, ладно, — кажется, Лиам вновь повеселел. — Чуть позже я покажу тебе, где ты будешь спать. Если тебе ещё никто не сказал, то ты останешься здесь на месяц, возможно, чуть больше, а потом мы отвезём тебя в другой Сектор.  
  
      Луи расправляется с овощами и пробует апельсины. Боже, как он скучал по ним.  
  
      Лиам продолжает говорить, и теперь он кажется счастливым. Луи же в свою очередь всё также спокойно, но медленно съедает то, что ему принесли. Его уже ни о чём не спрашивают. Лиам кажется дружелюбным, но это не отменяет того факта, что Луи тут насильно заперт.  
  
      Живот неприятно скручивает от одного только вида моллюсков. Луи никогда не нравились морепродукты, но было глупо отказываться от белка только потому, что ты что-то терпеть не можешь. Он на минуту останавливается, ждёт, когда ему станет лучше, но боль в боку только усиливает неприятные ощущения.  
  
      — Ты должен ещё поесть. Нам нужно, чтобы ты поправился.  
  
      Луи секунду сомневается, но потом решает, что это того не стоит. Если они хотят тратить на него свои запасы, то пожалуйста, а он просто будет ждать и наблюдать. Они не будут следить за ним круглыми сутками. Сейчас он набрался сил, поел и выспался. Лиам прав, утро действительно доброе.  
  
      Он заканчивает с моллюсками и медленно тянется в карман, пока Лиам на него не смотрит. Он не может понять, что это за коричневая пища в его тарелке, поэтому прячет ее, чтобы потом изучить, а после доедает последний кусочек брокколи.  
  
      У него ещё остаётся рыба, но он сомневается, что его желудок способен выдержать это.  
  
      — Ты должен всё доесть, Луи, — Лиам вновь смотрит на него. — Тебе нужны витамины и полезные вещества.  
  
      Парень качает головой:  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Тебе не нравится?  
  
      Луи пожимает плечами. Его вкусы вообще довольно специфичны. Он кладёт руку на раздутый от еды живот.  
  
      — Ох, чёрт. Мне так жаль, правда, — выражение лица Лиама меняется, и Луи кажется, что тот испытывает чувство вины. — Я даже не подумал, прости. Когда ты в последний раз ел?  
  
      Луи прочищает горло и готовится ответить на вопрос, как Лиам подпрыгивает на месте.  
  
      — Иисусе, я же забыл тебе попить. Я ужасный человек. Ещё раз прошу меня простить. Оставайся здесь, я скоро вернусь.  
  
      Дверь открывается и закрывается, и Луи снова слышит этот щелчок. Он пользуется моментом и прячет пищу в грязный карман. В другом он хранит одну из самых ценных вещей — кусок фольги. Смешно, что эта вещь так важна для него.  
  
      Он аккуратно заворачивает в неё брокколи и остатки рыбы и тоже прячет, терпеливо дожидаясь Лиама.  
  
      Вернувшись, тот, тяжело дыша, проводит рукой по влажным коротко стриженным волосам и протягивает ему стакан воды. К его счастью, Луи забирает сосуд и делает несколько глотков.  
  
      — Закончил? — Лиам снова улыбается, гордясь тем, что показал себя с хорошей стороны, побывав в роли гостеприимного хозяина. — Отлично. Тогда, если ты готов, я покажу тебе наш Сектор.  
  
      И это не вопрос.  
  


***

  
      После того, как Луи кормят и поят, его ведут по всевозможным комнатам.  
  
      — О нет. Мне так жаль. Прости, прости. Я совсем забыл, что тебе нужно… Так, ладно, пойдем. Совсем вылетело из головы.  
  
      И они выходят из длинного одноэтажного здания, напоминающего школу, на улицу.  
  
      Луи тайком нюхает подмышки, думая, что ему не помешает помыться. Лиам отводит его в ванную, где он умывается в небольшой керамической раковине с горячей водой. Всё это время Лиам ни на шаг от него не отходит. Теперь волосы Томлинсона чище, чем за последние несколько месяцев, если не за год, ему выдают чистую одежду: женские потрёпанные джинсы, старую серую футболку и толстый шерстяной свитер. У него даже нижнее бельё свежее. Вот только ботинки старые, и слава Богу. Новую обувь достать не так просто.  
  
      Они идут медленно, потому что Луи тяжело передвигаться со своими травмами. Тело всё ещё болит, но уже не так сильно, хотя это всё равно является для него проблемой. Одно хорошо — исчезло навязчивое жужжание. А причиной тому были большие чёрные солнечные батареи на крыше.  
  
      Луи уже и забыл, какой звук может издавать электричество.  
  
      Он следует за Лиамом через пустой двор, напоминающий детскую площадку, и сворачивает за угол.  
  
      Замирает.  
  
      Смотрит.  
  
      — Дыши, — радостно шепчет Лиам.  
  
      Он правда пытается.  
  
      Здесь, должно быть, около ста мужчин и женщин, и Луи уже несколько лет не видел столько много людей вместе.  
  
      — Возможно, это покажется тебе странным, но это всё правда.  
  
      — Сколько вас тут? — его голос дрожит, Луи почти невозможно понять, но Лиам довольно улыбается.  
  
      — Шестьдесят три. Ну, с тобой шестьдесят четыре.  
  
      Луи хмурится, не верит ему и пытается самостоятельно всех пересчитать. Он доходит до двадцать четвёртого человека и сбивается, потому что люди ходят и общаются друг с другом. И их так много.  
  
      И все они с любопытством поглядывают на него, интересуясь новым человеком. Ему интересно, сколько он прожил в одиночку, если они так смотрят.  
  
      Они находятся на большой местности, которая раньше, должно быть, была спортивным полем, большая часть земли вспахана и засеяна узкими рядами и грядками овощей и злаков. Некоторые люди ходят вокруг и удобряют посевы, убирают сорняки и поливают. Луи никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
  
      Лиам ухмыляется.  
  
      — Сейчас не сезон, поэтому мы выращиваем только капусту, брокколи и другие овощи, все салаты уже прошли, а вот морковь пропала. Когда потеплеет, посеем бобы и горох. К апрелю начнём собирать, а там уже и сады отцветут.  
  
      Он показывает на аккуратные ряды зелёных колосьев.  
  
      — Это пшеница. В прошлом году урожай был плохой, мы подумали, что это, должно быть, потому, что земля плохая, но мы не отчаиваемся.  
  
      Пшеница? Боже, хлеб! Луи опускает руку в карман и нащупывает неизвестный коричневый кусок. Хлеб. Не такой, которым мы привыкли его видеть, но всё же он остаётся хлебом. Боже. Рот вновь наполняется слюной, и он благодарен тому, что ему удалось перепрятать заначку в новые джинсы. Лиам — человек стыдливый и совестливый, поэтому по просьбе Луи закрыл глаза и отвернулся, когда тот переодевался. Но, похоже, смотреть на голую задницу, когда Томлинсон принимал ванную, было для него нормой.  
  
      У Луи складывается ощущение, что Лиам, как в домах милосердия, пытается создать для него иллюзию уединённости и частной личной жизни, но следит, чтобы тот случайно не утонул в трёх дюймах воды. Но Луи не винит его в этом: люди и так слишком часто умирают.  
  
      — У нас есть пастухи, швеи, рабочие и сантехники. Даже повар, правда. Специально для него мы построили печь. Ещё есть инженеры, врачи и учителя, — продолжает Лиам. Выражение его лица опять меняется, и Луи видит, что тот невероятно горд. — Мы стараемся создать лучшие условия для жизни и работы. Мы даже разводим лошадей, чтобы путешествовать на дальние расстояние.  
  
      Луи с недоумением и лёгким волнением смотрит на всех этих людей на бывшем футбольном поле. И резко подпрыгивает от страха, когда слышит лай собак. Дикие собаки без раздумий нападали на одиночек, таких, каким был он сам.  
  
      Лиам улыбается, и его загорелое лицо приобретает нежные черты.  
  
      — Давай продолжим. Почти все, кто не работает на поле, занят в школе. Её мы называем нашей «базой», — он одаривает его немного скованной улыбкой. Луи решает, что это смущение.  
  
      Луи медленно кивает.  
  
      — А ещё что есть?  
  
      Лиам хмурится и пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Это всё. Хотя… Точно, спальни. Чуть дальше есть небольшая деревня. Многие живут в ней, часть в школе, хотя… Даже не знаю, всё же приятнее жить в компании.  
  
      — Я имел в виду  _Ферму_.  
  
      — Приятель, я не понимаю тебя. Это и есть ферма. Ты смотришь на неё.  
  
      — Да, точно, — кивает он. Либо Лиам притворяется глупым, либо он правда не знает значения этого слова.  
  
      Оставшееся путешествие по сектору проходит интересно, но однообразно. Луи замечает мясников и реагирует на них менее болезненно, чем, например, года два назад, а ещё мельника, который измельчает пшеницу в муку. Он даже видит глиняную печь, которая построена из навоза, травы и деревянного настила, и всё это сооружение выставлено на улицу. Кожевенный цех выглядит отвратительно, комната сильно пахнет мочой, а вглубь уходят длинные коридоры-склады, где хранятся различные запасы продовольствия. Луи думает, что они вряд ли забиты до отказа, потому что здесь более шестидесяти человек.  
  
      Но гордостью этого места является лазарет, где постоянно горит камин. Замёрзшие и больные люди всегда могут тут остаться и прийти в норму. Помещение, которое показывают Луи, по-видимому, является кладовой, хотя в ней ничего не хранится из-за суровой зимы. Рядом с медицинской комнатой находится библиотека с книгами, печатными или написанными от руки, и все они только о том, как выращивать растения, готовить еду, шить одежду, и о многом другом полезном.  
  
      Дальше идёт морозильная камера, кухня, классная комната, которая используется по назначению, в других же кабинетах сделаны общие помещения, где люди могут зашить себе вещи, отдохнуть или что-то ещё, что разрешено. Каждый занят определённым полезным делом, как Лиам и говорил. Луи не знает, чего хотят все они, но, по крайней мое, люди выглядят здоровыми, а их лица озаряет улыбка.  
  
      И, похоже, тот высокий мужчина с пучком за всё здесь отвечает.  
  
      Главный в этом Секторе.  
  
      В секторе с людьми.  
  
      Потрясающе.  
  
      Когда они заканчивают, от обилия информации и того, что Луи так долго подавлял воспоминания, которые так и норовят вернуться, преследуя его на каждом шагу, голова идёт кругом. Грудь болит, спину ломит, и он проклинает Грега за то, что тот был так груб, когда они впервые поймали его. Мужчина сломал ему рёбра.  
  
      Сегодня Луи видели слишком много людей, поэтому он не может сразу сбежать. Но в любом случае он не собирается оставаться здесь надолго.  
  


***

  
      За обедом Лиам ведёт его на кухню, где знакомит с шеф-поваром Эдом и швеёй Лу. Девушка тут же атакует новенького вопросами, пока не понимает, что тот не собирается ей отвечать, поэтому она возвращается к предыдущему разговору, ожидая, когда он уйдёт и они смогут его обсудить. Томлинсон же тем временем тайно набирает в карманы еды, на этот раз запасаясь апельсинами и хлебом. Уже на выходе он замечает их странные взгляды на него, но никто ему так ничего и не говорит, поэтому он не обращает на это внимания.  
  
      Здесь уютно. И действительно хорошо. Так, как должно быть при условии, что люди не понимают, что на самом деле происходит.  
  
      Луи должен отсюда выбраться.  
  
      За этот день они проделывают действительно большой путь, осматривая все места и узнавая их предназначения, видя даже небольшие хижины для пастухов, в которых спят. Луи замечает, что люди здесь не особо заботятся об охране, потому что никто не заинтересован в воровстве в таком месте. Тут тепло и безопасно, кормят и дают чистую воду. Идеально.  
  
      Заканчивают они как раз к закату. Проходят мимо апельсинового сада, и последним пунктом остаётся кровать на ночь, которую Лиам любезно предоставляет. Луи не понимает, как тому удаётся оставаться таким счастливым и безработным.  
  
      Рядом находится сарай, и Луи неожиданно спрашивает:  
  
      — Что там?  
  
      Лиам, ничего не подозревая, на полном энтузиазме открывает дверь и заходит внутрь, перечисляя все хранящиеся там инструменты. Луи отмечает, что сарай хорошо оборудован, практически не пахнет и сухой. Идеальное место для сна, то самое, которое он всегда ищет во время своих путешествий.  
  
      Он ждёт, когда Лиам отвернется, и быстро выходит наружу, закрыв за собой дверь. Со всей силы толкает засов, морщась от боли во всём теле и особенно в рёбрах, но в конце концов металл поддаётся и со скрипом начинает скользить.  
  
      Внутри какое-то время тихо, а после раздаются неистовые крики и стук.  
  
      — Луи, выпусти меня! Луи!  
  
      Нарастающие крики Лиама теряются в темнеющем саду, и парень чувствует лёгкий укол вины, прежде чем разворачивается и бежит. Всё болит, но он не обращает внимания.  
  
      Земля мягкая и сырая, Луи несколько раз спотыкается об упавшие ветки и влажную траву. Он почти добирается до пшеничного поля, как видит, что рядом проскальзывает чья-то тень.  
  
      — Решил отправиться на пробежку?  
  
      Голос Грега грубый, наглый. Луи меняет направление и прикладывает чуть больше усилий, но мужчина легко догоняет его и выравнивает шаг. Дальше только поле, ни деревьев, ни домов. Ему некуда спрятаться.  
  
      Он останавливается.  
  
      — Я потерял Лиама, — отвечает он, но его голос дрожит и сипит, и он знает, что звучит фальшиво.  
  
      — Действительно, среди этих сараев легко заблудиться, — Грег широко улыбается, обнажая зубы, которые блестят на солнце.  
  
      Луи хмурится.  
  
      — Но ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тут находился, — говорит он, и это правда.  
  
      Грех пожимает плечами и делает шаг к нему.  
  
      — Я никогда этого не говорил.  
  
      На этот раз Луи держит язык за зубами. Он не хочет проблем, поэтому молчит и ничего не спрашивает.  
  
      А мужчине это и не нужно.  
  
      — Я привык. К таким, как ты. К людям, которые думают, что лучше других.  
  
      Грег дёргает верхней губой, и Луи узнаёт это выражение: так делают собаки, которые постоянно гонялись за ним. Агрессия. Атака. Он готов в любую секунду броситься бежать.  
  
      — Я так не думаю.  
  
      В этих словах почти нет правды, но именно сейчас Луи так и думает. Он просто отвык разговаривать с людьми. Он забыл, каково это — произносить слова, контролировать эмоции или просто смеяться. Когда-то он был в этом хорош, но теперь уже ничего не помнит. Любое слово, которое он произносит, звучит неестественно и слишком, слишком громко.  
  
      Ему нельзя было это говорить.  
  
      — Заткнись! — Грег бьёт его по щеке костяшками пальцев, и Томлинсон пошатывается. — Ты не имеешь права говорить. Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать! Ты захватишь здесь власть и заставишь всех бежать! Но я тебе этого не позволю! Тут мы можем жить! Здесь безопасно! Это хорошее место!  
  
      Лицо Луи в крови, и на парне практически не остаётся живого места, но теперь он всё понимает.  
  
      — Ты знаешь о  _Ферме_.  
  
      Неправильно. Сильные руки крепко сжимают его горло. Голос Грега тихий. Опасный.  
  
      — Не произноси этого слова. Это хорошее место. Безопасное, — руки сжимаются. — Ты не останешься здесь и не будешь сеять среди нас свою ложь.  
  
      Перед глазами Луи пляшут белые точки и круги, но он борется с этим. Он не может позволить этому случиться вновь. Не в этот раз. Он открывает рот, но ему не хватает воздуха произнести хоть слово. Он отчаянно хватается пальцами за ладони вокруг его горла.  
  
      — Я следил за тобой. Пытался узнать, что ты за человек. Я слышал, как ты разговаривал с Лиамом… — Грег приближается к лицу Луи и выдыхает. — Ты опасен. Нам не нужны здесь такие люди, как ты.  
  
      Томлинсон дёргается, пытается ударить его, но мужчина только смеётся.  
  
      — Неужели ты не понимаешь? Думаешь, это может так продолжаться? Разве ты не осознаёшь, насколько ничтожен? Ты слабый, — мужчина наклоняется вперёд и шепчет ему в самое ухо. — Ты бесполезен… И я могу быть милостив к тебе и избавить от страданий. Так будет лучше для всех нас. Каждый должен чем-то жертвовать.  
  
      И, похоже, Луи вот-вот проиграет в этой битве. Не потому, что ему хочется умереть. Никогда. Он так отчаянно боролся за свою жизнь и так долго. Он просто одиночка. Тишина ему ближе, мысли кажутся громче и яснее, так ему спокойнее. Поэтому он расслабляется в этой цепкой хватке.  
  
      Луи не уверен, но ему как будто кажется, что он слышит ещё один голос.  
  
      — Знаешь, я тоже следил за тобой.  
  
      Хватка на шее слабеет, но не размыкается.  
  
      — И ты не можешь убить его, Грег.  
  
      Тот пожимает широкими плечами.  
  
      — Вообще-то могу.  
  
      — Лучше не стоит, — быстро и резко отвечает другой мужчина. Луи не может вспомнить, где уже слышал этот голос, потому что беспомощно хватает ртом воздух. Ему нужно бежать прямо сейчас, пока они отвлечены друг на друга. — Тебе не разрешат остаться в Секторе. Ты знаешь правила. Мы не держим тех, кто убивает людей.  
  
      — То есть ты предпочитаешь его мне?  
  
      — Я просто следую законам.  
  
      — Они не работают! Законы только для людей. А он не человек. Он опасен.  
  
      Второй голос теперь звучит сердито и злобно:  
  
      — Я тоже не хочу, чтобы он здесь оставался! Но мы не можем его просто так…  
  
      — Луи?!  
  
      Крик пугает всех троих, и Грег наконец отпускает Томлинсона. Тот падает на землю и делает глубокие, рваные и частые вдохи, иногда задерживая дыхание, чтобы успокоить своё сердце. Он должен держать голову ясной. Только это имеет сейчас значение.  
  
      Лиам добирается до них за несколько секунд, выбегая из сумерек.  
  
      — Зачем ты сделал это? — он кивает всем в качестве приветствия.  
  
      Луи молчит, не зная, стал бы он вообще отвечать, если бы мог.  
  
      — Луи просил нас о помощи, сказал, замок застрял, — произносит высокий мужчина, Луи узнаёт его. Глава Сектора. Тот, кто не хочет его здесь оставлять. Но в то же время не хочет, чтобы он умирал. Интересно.  
  
      — Ох, — кивает Лиам. — Да, замок ржавый. В следующий раз просто кричи, ладно, приятель? Ты напугал меня.  
  
      Луи медленно кивает и не сводит взгляда с пола.  
  
      Лиам склоняется над ним и протягивает ему руку.  
  
      — Почему ты сидишь на земле? — его голос полон заботы, и на этот раз хочется ему всё рассказать. Но Луи этого не делает. У Лиама инстинкт самосохранения развит лучше, чем у Луи, поэтому он будет волноваться, а Томлинсон не может себе позволить заставить нервничать единственного человека, хорошо к нему относящегося.  
  
      — Я упал, — его голос грубый и хриплый, но он надеется, что это не так заметно.  
  
      — Ну, вставай же! — Лиам, полный энтузиазма, тянет его за руки, и высокий мужчина удерживает его за талию, когда Луи спотыкается. Это подло с его стороны, но Луи молчит.  
  
      — А вы идёте? — Лиам поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на двоих, но Грег молча уходит вперёд. Луи идёт рядом с парнем, но рука мужчины всё ещё покоится на его талии.  
  
      Томлинсон вздрагивает, наклоняется вперёд, чтобы облегчить боль.  
  
      — Никому не рассказывай, — и это не вопрос.  
  
      Луи качает головой, дёргается. Ему всё ещё больно.  
  
      — Прекрасно, — большие глаза с интересом смотрят на него, и высокий мужчина отпускает его. — Стало холодно. Вот, возьми. И носи.  
  
      Луи опять дёргается, когда глава Сектора оборачивает вокруг его шеи свой длинный шарф. Тот ещё хранит его тепло. Парень прикасается к мягкому материалу.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Мужчина сквозь зубы произносит:  
  
      — Не надо. Никогда не благодари меня.  
  
      Он мягко толкает Луи вперёд, намекая уходить, и уже по дороге до кровати тот успевает подумать.  
  
      Это место для него опасно. Это ясно. Но здесь есть еда и тепло, некоторые люди могут ему помочь. В конце концов, если эти двое не хотят, чтобы он здесь был, может, они помогут ему сбежать? Стоит попробовать. Других вариантов нет.  
  
      Но глава Сектора отдал ему свой шарф и не хотел, чтобы он умер, а это хороший знак. Парень вновь проводит рукой по шарфу: мягкий, пахнущий другим человеком хлопок, который так трудно достать.  
  
      Он подумает, что ему делать. Обязательно подумает.


End file.
